"kin possible"
thumb|left|211px *'nome':kin possible *'amigos':ron,rufus *'inimigos':Dr. Drakken & Shego, Senor Senior Sr. & Senor Senior Jr., Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, DNAmy, Gill, The Bebes, Motor Ed, Camille Leon, Bonnie Rockwaller *'personalidade': ---- Kimberly Ann Possível (normalmente conhecido como Kim Possible) (manifestadas por Christy Carlson Romano) é o personagem-título da série de televisão animada da Disney Kim Possible. Ela estreou no primeiro episódio da série, em junho de 2002, , e estrelou em todos os 65 episódios da primeira temporada 03/01. Kim é um estudante do ensino médio e herói freelance / agente secreto. Ela não é habitual neste domínio em que ela não tem nenhuma identidade secreta - a maior parte de sua turma estão conscientes do seu trabalho, mas não comentá-lo, a menos que os afeta diretamente. Na escola, ela é expressos como um dos "populares miúdos", chefe de sua torcida na escola, e um estudante reto-Um, e não como um mal entendido. Antes do início da 1 ª temporada, Kim era uma jovem rapariga normal levando uma vida normal. Com o seu início teen / tarde anos pré-adolescente, ela foi que desejem completar o seu subsídio, por isso ela decidiu iniciar seu próprio negócio e babysitting criado o seu próprio site, "KimPossible.com", sob o lema "Não posso fazer nada" , para fazer propaganda de seus serviços. Logo após seu site foi ao ar, Kim acidentalmente foi contactado pelo Sr. McHenry que estava em apuros, e estava tentando contato com um grupo diferente dos heróis, "Equipe Impossível". Devido a um erro de digitação, ele contatou "KimPossible.com" em vez de "Impossible.com" Após o resgate, a fama de Kim como um herói cresceu até que ela estava sendo contatados para ajudar as pessoas por todo o mundo, incluindo governos e royalties.Kim é uma adolescente confiante e assertiva cuja consciência das suas próprias capacidades reflecte bem com seu lema "Não posso fazer nada". Seu estado de espírito típico é o de ser brilhante e alegre, e ela tem um coração gentil e atenciosa, que obriga a ela para ajudar os outros e para colocar seu bem-estar acima dela, embora ela possa ser arrogante às vezes, especialmente quando as pessoas aparecem para fazer as coisas melhor do que ela pode. Sua natureza concorrencial e drive de perfeição, bem como algumas das suas inseguranças, são consistentes com uma personalidade tipo A. Eles também levar a ela para estabelecer padrões elevados para si mesma, e às vezes dar-lhe uma tendência para ser mandona e estabelecer normas para os outros que são demasiado elevados - como ficou evidente quando ela tentou treinador seus irmãos 'time de futebol - ou tentar fazer coisas que ela própria, a fim de salvar outros potenciais de falha ou dano. Apesar de ser um herói freelance, Kim ainda é uma menina adolescente, e é mais suscetível a adolescência normal inseguranças e dores de crescimento. Ela fica envergonhado por seus pais, pouty é quando ela não recebe o seu próprio caminho, e tem um forte desejo de se ajustar, o último dos quais é muitas vezes uma de suas maiores fraquezas. traços da personalidade de Kim foram mais claramente demonstrada a sua escola quando foi atingida por um modismo guia personalidade fictícia conhecida como animology, sob o qual ela é classificada como sendo uma raposa azul: nasce um líder que não pode resistir a um desafio, é orientada para excel, e que é um perfeccionista Durante a carreira justo em sua escola, Kim foi traçada em direção a diplomacia internacional: . exigente, extrovertida campo. Kim tem uma tendência a se preocupar - e freqüentemente enganados por - aparência. Como tal, ela é muitas vezes excessivamente preocupada com a sua imagem ea forma como os outros vejam ela, às vezes até vão tão longe como a alargar estas ansiedades para os outros (principalmente Ron), embora eles não se sentem necessariamente da mesma forma 4. 8 9 Devido a este elemento da sua personalidade, Kim tem uma tendência a sucumbir à pressão dos pares, algo que ela nunca realmente consegue superar até o final da terceira temporada, e ela é muitas vezes incapaz de ver além primeiras aparições , ou mais profundo do que os mecanismos de defesa de outras pessoas. Kim é um estudante naturalmente inteligente que mantém um alto GPA não obstante o seu estilo de vida aventureiro, utilizando o tempo que passa a viajar e de missões de estudo, e sempre fazendo a certeza de que ela recebe uma alça em missões tão cedo quanto ela pode, em caso ela é chamado para longe em uma missão no último minuto. Além disso, ela faz o tempo de prática cheerleading depois da escola. Como resultado destas diligências, é apenas em raras ocasiões que ela sofre ou qualidades que ela tem problemas com missões. ] Apesar de sua inteligência, Kim continua a ser o menos cientificamente -espírito membro da sua família, sem compreender muitos dos termos e frases, ou invenções que o seu pai e irmãos construir e utilizar, por exemplo, no episódio A Twin Fator, ela imediatamente passa ao largo seus irmãos "invenção de um handheld Silicon Fase Disruptor como um "brinquedo estúpido", ou acreditando que a mente controle chip no mesmo episódio é "ferozmente anti-ético". Ela também dúvidas 'alta inteligência, acreditando que sua rápida progressão para o ensino médio é o resultado de um erro nos registros, e é realmente chocada quando ela descobre a partir Mrs.G' seus irmãos dias, conselheiro Jim e Tim programa SKIP, que era legítima.Kim's age has been debated quite a bit because nothing has been stated that she was any specific age other than 'high school' age (14-18). However, in the Season 2 episode Car Trouble, Kim is stated as old enough to get a driver's license, which in most states (the show takes place in the United States) is 16. Kim also had mentioned that Ron had to take 12 years to kiss her in Homecoming Upset which indicates that she was 17 as of that episode. Graduating from high school and considering college acceptance letters in the series finale Graduation would likely put her at a few months shy of 18. During the episode Hidden Talent, Wade constructs a class ring with a mini Kimmunicator inside of it; the ring had an Emerald in the setting, signaling that Kim's birth month could be May (traditional class rings within the United States are often adorned with the wearer's birthstone). Also in a few episodes she shows her love for being a senior as people stare at her, implying that she is a 17 to 18 year old student. parke da disney Embora o foco principal da franquia será uma aventura / comédia, o romance Kim / esmagar ângulo tem-se revelado um surpreendente hit entre os fãs. Com ambas as audiências reagindo bem a problemas de relacionamento e temas discutidas no show, e adicionando embora a eles fã-transporte (fãs imaginário romântico projetando personagens para franquia) em seu próprio fã-ficção e obras de arte. Em vários episódios que levaram à Portanto, o teatro, houve um executando gag onde Ron iria reagir de uma maneira inveja Kim se mostraram interesse em tempo gasto ou com outro menino, e vice-versa, quando Kim iria reagir de uma maneira se inveja outra menina apareceu para mostrar um interesse em Ron, ambos tendem a reagir de um bravo, forma defensiva, se alguém pensou foi implicando que tinham sentimentos românticos para o outro. Por exemplo, em atraso, quando pede Shego Ron Kim onde está, ele grita angrily, "Ela não é minha namorada!", Em Gorilla Fist, Kim mostra clara de ciúme Yori e seu interesse em Ron, mesmo indo tão longe como a suspeitar dela de ser um agente de Monkey Fist com base em virtualmente qualquer prova. Isso leva Monique acusá-la de 'gellin', ou seja, estar com inveja de Yori, que Kim angrily, defensivamente nega.) Segundo os criadores mostra, a reacção aos relacionamentos de Kim com outros personagens ficou claramente demonstrada a eles quando um canal Disney Channel sondagem, realizada antes do beijo em cena Portanto, o Drama, revelou que Emotion Sickness, um episódio em que Ron é forçado a enfrentar seus sentimentos sobre Kim, foi, por larga margem, o episódio mais popular da época. Depois de ver os resultados da sondagem, Schooley e McCorkle tomou-lo "como um sinal de" fã de aprovação, e é usado como parte do sua justificação para avançar Kim e Ron relacionamento para o próximo nível no final da 3 ª temporada, culminando em beijar-las durante a cerimónia de encerramento. Por seu turno, este revelou-se extremamente popular entre os fãs e levou-os a manter e formalizar Kim e Ron relacionamento de namorados quando a Disney renovou a série para uma quarta temporada. galeria Wallpaper1 800x600.jpg Kinp.jpg Kim-Possible-Finale-8-web.jpg Categoria:Personagens classicos